23 and Me
by RomansHardyGirlRKO
Summary: What happens when Jayme Smith finds out from a simple DNA test that she has a brother who is a WWE superstar? Is she ready for the change?
1. Chapter 1

Jayme paced the floor of her best friend's kitchen. Apryle had always been her rock during tough situations and her cheerleader for when she succeeded. So, being there was like second nature and exactly where she wanted to get the news she was anxiously awaiting. 

Jayne was adopted by a wonderful couple when she was a baby and when she was old enough to understand they told her about the adoption. Feeling hurt and alone, she rebled during her teenage years and continued too until a few years ago when her mom developed ovarian cancer. That terrible experience seeing the only woman she knew as mom slowly fade before her eyes rekindled the bond they once shared. Before her mom passed, she begged Jayme to start looking into finding her birth family. She had told her life is too precious and that Jayme needed to know especially for medical purposes.

Jayme followed her mom's dying wishes and searched high and low for answers. Every stone she turned always led to a dead end. More hurt came to her when she found out that she was actually a "safe-haven baby" and her birth mother left her on the doorsteps of a fire station. Figuring that she would never find any more answers, she felt defeated. Apryle felt terrible seeing her like that so for Christmas she gave Jayme a 23andMe kit.

Jayme had received an email stating that a match had been made and all she had to do was login to the site. Which is what led her to this exact moment. Feeling the nerves ball up and twist inside her she gave Apryle the login information.

"Wait Ape." Jayme said as she finally took a seat at the table.

"Jayme you need to do this. It's what you've been searching for almost 3 years now." Apryle replied patting her friend's leg gently. 

"I know and you are right. I'm just scared, I guess." she sighed shaking her head slightly. 

"Scared of what exactly? It's not like it's going to say you are related to a serial killer." She laughed hoping to put Jayme more at ease.

"Only you would say something like that." Jayme said smiling lightly.

She grabbed the laptop and turned it to face her as she nervously pecked at the keys entering her information. The screen popped up and the match tab was highlighted. Releasing a slight sigh, she glanced over at her friend before clicking to continue.

"No," she paused shaking her head as confusion ran through her head, "this has to be a joke."

"What?" Apryle asked as she pulled the laptop to her so she could read. Her mouth dropped almost to the floor as she saw the name, Colby Lopez.

Being avid wrestling fans, they knew the ins and outs of almost every Superstar on the roster. So, seeing a familiar name came as a complete shock to them both. Could Seth Rollins actually be her brother.

"It's probably not him. Right?" Jayme asked looking at her friend. "There is probably a lot of Colby Lopez's out there."

"Possibility." Apryle responded, "There is an email to get a hold of him."

"Ok. Well I guess it's now or never." Jayme started typing on the keyboard an email to a brother she never knew existed. 

Clicking on the send icon she knew it was too late to turn back now. Her world was about to change and whether he was an actual WWE Superstar or just a man who works at Walmart she was glad to know that she actually had a blood relative. 

Meanwhile, in Chicago, Colby was sitting back in Gorilla waiting for his fiancé, Becky to finish her match. Feeling a slight vibration come from his pocket he pulled his cellphone out glancing at the screen. A small lump began to form in his throat when he saw he had a message on his 23andMe app. Clicking on the icon he began to read the message Jayme sent moments earlier.

Dear Colby,

My name is Jayme Smith. I don't know exactly how to say this but according to 23andMe we are brother and sister. There are so many questions I have so I can only imagine what you may be thinking as well. I would love to talk with you sometime but only if you are ok with that as well. You can message me through here or even my personal email jaymesmith33

I hope to hear from you soon.  
Jayme

"What you looking at?" A familiar voice brought him back to the world looking up from his phone and locking eyes with the feisty redhead he loved.

"I told you about that DNA kit, well I just got a message from a girl they matched as my sister." he said as he handed Becky the phone for her to read.

"That's amazing news, babe." She said as she embraced him with a hug. "Are you going to reach out to her?"

"Of course." he smiled softly kissing her lips.

He grabbed the phone from Becky and emailed Jayme. Excited about the news he knew exactly how he wanted things to go and that was to meet his sister for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 2 weeks since Jayme had gotten the answer she had been searching for from a simple DNA kit. Colby and her had been in contact every day since whether it be by phone call, video chat, or text. She was still wrapping her head around the fact that her half brother was someone she watched weekly on Raw. Being a small town girl from West Virginia things like this didn't happen to her so she still questioned the results but Colby didn't. He knew deep down that Jayme was his sister and his mother even said she resembled his birth father.

Colby had told her that he sent her a package the day before so she patiently waited for the FedEx van to appear. He must have been just as anxious about it because he texted her 10 times already asking if she had received it.

"You have a gift." Apryle smiled as she walked through the front door with a package in her hand.

"I have been watching all morning. How did you get it?" Jayme grinned basically ripping the box from her friend's hand.

"I pulled in the same time the FedEx guy did and he just handed it to me." She stopped as she watched Jayme tear it open. "Damn girl. You act like it's Christmas morning."

"Well, to me, it is." She chuckled, "Colby has been messaging me all day about this so it must be important."

A smile played across her features as she pulled the contents from package. Inside was 2 tickets to WWE's next event, Royal Rumble, as well as airline tickets and hotel accommodations.

"Apey!" She screeched, "I get to meet Colby and you are coming with me."

"Seriously." She smiled, "You're wanting me to go."

"Of course I want you to go." She looked at her with a bit of confusion, "You are my person and I will always want you to experience this with me. Plus you will help keep me calm."

As she hugged her best friend she heard "Burn it Down" play from her phone. She grinned as she walked towards the stand to grab her phone.

"Really Jayme." Apryle said shaking her head. "That's his ringtone."

"What else would I choose." She winked before she answered the call. "Hello."

"Hey kiddo. I got the alert that your gift arrived." Colby said from the other end, obvious that a smile was on face by the tone in his voice.

"Yeah it did and I love it." She smiled softly, "Thank you. I can't wait to finally meet you."

"Me neither kiddo. I know how much you and your friend love WWE so I wanted to make sure the experience would be just as special as meeting each other. Don't worry about expenses, I already have everything paid for and when you arrive I have a GreenDot card for other things you may want to get."

"Colby you don't have to do all of that. Just meeting you and experiencing everything would be enough." She voice crackled as she finally let the full emotions take over.

"I know but I wanted too and so does Becky." He paused trying to hold his composure, "She is excited to meet you as well."

"Well I can't wait. Thank you again." She grinned.

"I'll see you in a few days then. Bye kiddo." He said softly.

"Ok see you Friday. Bye." She said before ending the call and placing the phone back on the stand.

Jayme began to feel the nerves setting in. Her and Colby have hit it off great via the phone but how would it be in person. She knew she wanted that sibling bond with him and she believed he wanted it too but what if when they finally met, that changed.

A dream of her and Apryle's was finally coming true. They were going to experience a WWE event and meet the Superstars they've come to love over the years but that did not overshadow the fact that she was going to meet Colby and spend time with him in his environment.

The day had finally arrived. Jayme and Apryle were on the plane about to land in Houston. Her stomach was flipping in circles. Not knowing if it was from her first plane ride ever or from the realization that she is about to meet a half brother she never knew existed.

"Everything is going to be ok." Apryle reassured her as she gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know." She smiled softly. "Thank you Apey for coming along with me."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything. Plus I get to meet some of my childhood heroes." She laughed.

Jayme looked all around the airport in awe not paying attention and ran into something that felt like a boulder knocking her to the ground.

"I'm so sor…" her voice trailed off as she finally saw what she had bumped into.

"It's ok." The man chuckled as he reached down to help her to her feet, "I wasn't paying attention myself."

Accepting his kind gesture, she placed her hand into his. Feeling the warmth begin to form on her cheeks, she stood and faced him, a soft smile playing on both their features.

"Damn, brother." A voice came from the side interrupting their contact. "Jayme, are you ok? Joe can be a bull in a china shop at times."

Colby laughed as he patted his friend's back then brought Jayme in for a hug.

"Joe, this is my sister Jayme I was telling you about." He said as he pulled away from their embrace. "Jayme this is my best friend, Joe. Or as you know him, Rom…"

"Roman Reigns." She grinned finishing his sentence, the heat rising in her cheeks again.

"She's cute, Colby." Joe laughed, "definitely cuter than you."

He extended his hand once more grabbing hers and bringing it towards his lips and kissing it gently.

"Nice to finally meet you." He winked. "Well I'll let you two catch up and I'll talk to you later." He smiled at the group before taking his leave.

"I'm so glad you are here." Colby said embracing Jayme once more. "You must be Apryle." He smiled hugging her as well.

"Thank you for allowing me to tag along." Apryle smiles softly.

"Jayme has said so much about you and how you are always there for her so I wanted you to be here too." He grabbed their bags and continued towards the doors. "Let's get y'all settled then we can grab a bite to eat and talk."


	3. Chapter 3

The restaurant was dimly lit however you could still see the people around the table. The waiter had just taken the plates that scattered around the flat surface and brought back the adult beverages. Jayme was still in shock of what was transpiring before her eyes. Her and her best friend were sitting around a table with Colby and Becky.

Apryle and Becky were getting along great talking about wrestling facts and how wonderful it is that women in the company are transforming. Jayme and Colby, however, was having a more serious talk about her coming to terms of being adopted and finding out her birth mother just left her at a fire station. He was almost in tears listening to the troubles she faced in her 27 years of life.

"Please don't do that." Jayme pleaded when she saw how he was being affected, "my adoptive parents were amazing. I was treated as part of the family and was loved as their own. My _dad_ is still a huge part of my life."

"And your _mom_?" He asked wanting to know every last detail his sister was willing to provide.

"She was an amazing and strong woman. I would be so lucky to be half the person she was." She responded as he reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"Was?" He squeezed her hand gently as he saw the tears start to line her eyes.

"She had ovarian cancer and passed three years ago. It was her dying wish that I find out who my birth family was." She said softly as she wiped the tears that started to fall.

Apryle stopped talking to Becky when she saw Jayme getting emotional. She placed her hand on her shoulder reassuring her that she was there.

"I'm sorry I upset you." Colby said squeezing her hand once more. "I just want to know you better."

"You're good. Really." Jayme smiled softly. "I just regret everything I put them through when I was angry at the world."

"Trust me, they know how you feel and your mom cherished every last minute she had with you." Apryle smiled, waving the bartender over and ordering shots for the table.

"I think we all need one of these." Becky chuckled as all four of them downed the warm liquid.

"Well I came late to the party." A husky voice laughed startling the group.

"What's up, Joe." Colby said scooting over. "Wanna join us."

"I won't be intruding or anything, will I?" Joe asked glancing towards Jayme with a smirk forming in his lips.

"No man." Colby responded as Joe pulled a chair over and sat between him and Jayme. "We need to lighten the mood anyways." He smiled softly at his sister.

"And how are you beautiful ladies?" Joe cooed towards Jayme and Apryle but not taking his eyes away from the Architect's little sister.

"We are good." Jayme replied feeling the redness in her cheeks form again.

She just couldn't place why Joe had this affect on her. He was a very attractive man and he was a favorite of hers but she had never had a guy get to her just by speaking to her. Jayme took a deep breath and sipped her drink hoping her skin tone would return to normal.

"So, has Colby here, showed you around Houston? I know when I come to a big city, sightseeing is where it's at." Joe asked bringing his attention to Jayme once more.

"No I haven't." Colby retorted glaring at his friend trying to figure where he was going with this.

"Well if it's ok with you big bro," he smirked looking at Colby, "may I show the girls around."

Jayme and Apryle looked back and forth between the two men both confused on what was being said.

"I have to go to the ladies room." Becky stated trying to change the subject, "What about you lasses?"

The girls took her lead and excused themselves from the table leaving the men to talk. Colby watched until they drifted out of sight then glared at his friend.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said through clinched teeth.

"Whoa man. It's not even like that." Joe replied raising his hands in surrender.

"Not like what." Colby paused bringing his anger down.

"I just want to show them around and get to know Jayme." Joe smiled.

"She isn't one of your little groupies, Uce." Colby said running his fingers through his hair knowing he was about to say something that may upset his friend.

"Look Joe. Ever since you and Galina got a divorce you have been somewhat of a man…" he said before being stopped mid sentence.

"Man whore." Joe finished shaking his head and downing the beer in front of him. "Trust me man, I know how I've been acting and that's not me at all. You of all people know that. And I swear that is not my intentions with your sister. She is very beautiful and she seems really sweet but I couldn't do that to her let alone do that to you."

"I don't know dude." Colby said looking down at the ground before looking back at Joe. "I am going to be busy tomorrow with press stuff so I guess it may be good for them to go sightseeing for a few. Just please behave."

"Scouts honor." Joe laughed holding his hand over his heart.

They clinked their bottles together and downed he liquid once more as the girls came back and joined them at the table. Jayme smiled softly as Joe stood and pulled her chair out for her to sit.

"Such a gentleman." She smiled locking eyes with him.

"I try to be." He smirked. "Colby agreed to let me show you beautiful ladies around the city tomorrow, if you are interested."

"That would be great." She smiled looking over at Colby who gave her nod letting her know he was ok with it.

The drinks kept coming and the laughs never stopped. Jayme's face hurt just from the constant smile that never left her face. She jumped as she felt a hand rest on her thigh.

"I would like to exchange numbers, if that's alright with you." Joe whispered in her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Umm…yeah…ok…" her voice crackled as she felt his breath just mere inches from her neck.

She unlocked her phone and slid it over towards him so he could add his number. A small laugh escaped his lips when he saw her wallpaper was a picture of him. He added his number then wrapped his arm around her neck drawing her close.

"I think you need a better picture." He grinned as he snapped a selfie of the two. "See now that one is better."

Jayme felt the embarrassment rise with in her as he leaned in closer brushing his lips against her ear once more.

"Don't be embarrassed beautiful. It's actually flattering." He whispered before giving her his phone allowing her to enter her number.


	4. Chapter 4

Jayme shuffled through her suitcase trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for the day. For some reason she caught Joe's eye and she kind of wanted to keep it that way. She normally didn't think of herself as _pretty _but when Joe would look at her with his deep brown eyes she felt like the most beautiful woman in the room.

"I'm not feeling the best so I think I'm going to stay in, if you don't mind." Apryle said rolling to her side watching her friend make a mess.

"I can stay in too. I'll just text Joe and tell him maybe another time." Jayme said sitting down on the bed beside her.

"No. You go." She smiled softly, "I can tell you are excited."

Jayne shook her head and grinned biting her lip slightly.

"Apey, I don't know what it is about Joe but I want to see what the day would bring." She said placing her head in her hands.

"Girl, this is a dream come true. I mean you knew you would meet the men that we swooned over for years but you never expected something like this to happen." Apryle replied as Jayme looked up at her.

"Colby texted me this morning and told me not to worry about him to just have fun and he would see me later when he took us to the venue to watch the ring go up." She said as she stood to go through her clothes once more.

"So big brother approves." Apryle snickered, "That's always a plus."

"It's just sight seeing." She grinned.

"Yeah that's why you look like a mad woman going through your clothes." She laughed throwing her pillow at her friend.

"I just want to make sure I wear the right outfit." Jayme retorted throwing the pillow back at Apryle.

"I'm pretty sure ole Joe will like whatever you wear." She chuckled, "I saw how he barely kept his eyes off of you last night and I'm pretty sure that is who has been blowing your phone up since 9 am."

"Shut up." Jayme laughed as she grabbed an outfit and walked towards the bathroom.

"Oh please Joe, show me your _big dog._" Apryle laughed mocking Jayme as she turned to flip her off and slammed the bathroom door.

As the shower came on, Jayme's phone went off so Apryle reaches over and grabbed it. She shook her head and laughed when she realized she was right and that it was Joe texting all morning. Placing back on the stand she got up from the bed and grabbed her purse so she could raid the nearby soda machines.

Walking down the empty hall it was so quiet like a scene in a horror movie where the killer is lurking around the corner. She shrugged it off as she placed her money in the machine and clicked the button to the drink she chose.

"I like Diet Coke myself." A husky voice came from behind her making her jump.

Apryle turned on her heel about to bust whoever was behind her in the nose but stopped herself when she locked eyes with Kevin Steen. She placed her hand over her heart trying to steady her heart rate and catch her breath.

"I'm sorry. I had too." He laughed extending his hand out towards her. "My name is Kevin."

"I know who the hell you are and you better fell lucky that I didn't pop you one." She retorted standing up straight to show she wasn't messing around.

"Feisty one I see." He snickered. "Again my apologies. It's just not every day you see a beautiful woman alone in a hotel hallway."

A slight smile formed across her face.

"See I knew I could break that tough exterior." He winked before he turned around and continued down the hall.

Apryle stood in disbelief as she watched him round the corner and disappear. Shaking her head she returned to the room to find Jayme finishing up.

"You like you've seen a ghost." Jayme stated as she placed the makeup bag back in her suitcase.

"I literally got the shit scared out of me by Kevin Steen." She said as she plopped down on the bed.

"KO, Kevin Steen." Jayme said looking at her friend just as shocked as she was.

"Yes, KO." Apryle said before she spun in her bed screaming into the blankets.

"Was it that bad?" She asked as Apryle sat up.

"It wasn't bad it was just embarrassing." She said.

"Look Ape. It's ok to have a weak moment. You are always so tough and strong." Jayme smiled softly as her phone went off once again.

She grabbed it from the stand and her smile grew bigger as she stood to retrieve her purse.

"I'll be back before Colby returns. If you need me just call and I'll head right back." She said as she hugged her friend.

"Tell the Big Dog he better watch his manners with you because not only does he have big brother to worry about, he has me as well." Apryle smiled as Jayme waved and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Jayme started down the long hallway noticing the doors of the elevator were starting to close. Not wanting to waste any more time then need be she started to pick up her pace.

"Hold the elevator please." She shouted as she got closer.

A tall handsome man in a black dress suit placed his foot in the door causing them to open back up. Jayme stepped in and was in awe to see WWE's tattooed commentator, Matthew Polinsky, or as the Universe knows him, Corey Graves.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly at him before she turned to face the now closed doors.

"So where you headed?" Matthew asked trying to avoid a quiet and awkward elevator ride.

"Just going out to do some sight seeing." Jayme responded turning slightly to face him as he stepped closer to her.

"First time in Houston, huh." He stated as a small grin formed from the corners of his lips.

"Yeah. It looks like a beautiful city." She smiled once more locking eyes with his crystal blue orbs.

"It most certainly is." He cooed as he gently grabbed her hand and brushed it against his lips.

"I'm Matthew and the only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name." He smirked releasing her hand and stepping back.

"My… uhh… my name is Jayme." She struggled to say as she tried to hide the redness forming in her cheeks.

The elevator reached the lobby floor and the door slid open to reveal Joe waiting patiently on the other side. A smile instantly formed on his face when he saw Jayme stepping out.

"Hello Beautiful." Joe said as he walked up to her and enveloped her in a hug and took in the scent of her hair.

"Hey." She smiled as they parted. She looked back and watched Matthew step out the grin still playing on his features.

"Enjoy the sights." Matthew nodded before he turned and continued out the hotel doors.

"What was that all about?" Joe asked arching his brow in a little bit of confusion.

"Just elevator small talk." She replied.

Joe shook his head and turned to face her, grabbing her chin making her lock eyes with him. She began to feel that feeling she always had with Joe like it was only them in the room. Gently brushing his lips on her forehead, he grabbed her hand and escorted her out of the building.

"Where's Apryle?" He asked opening the door to the black SUV.

"She's not feeling too well so she wanted to get some rest before Colby took us to the venue." She said as she slid into the backseat with him following close behind.

"Where to, Mr. Anoa'I?" The driver asked looking back at the couple from the rear view mirror.

"Space Center Houston, please Denny." His said as he situated himself in the seat to face Jayme more, "This one was Colby's favorite when we first started traveling together."

"Awe… Really?" She paused taken back by the special memory Joe was trying to give her of Colby's, "Space and stars have always fascinated me. I guess it's something we have in common."

"Well good, you will enjoy yourself then." He chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to enjoy myself no matter what we do." She grinned.

"I agree, beautiful." He smiled back at her.

The two continued to talk about Colby and Joe's journey from NXT together and shared laughs about traveling from city to city together. Just talking with Colby's best friend made her feel that much closer to him.

Jayme enjoyed seeing the exhibits at the Space Center. They got to see Apollo 17 and she was able to hold an actual moon rock. Joe pulled some strings and was able to show her NASA Mission Control where she could see the works of an space mission.

After leaving the Space Center, Joe has the driver take them to the tallest building in Houston, JP Morgan Chase Tower. He took her to the 60th floor where there was an observation deck that overlooked the city.

"It's so beautiful up here." Jayme said softly looking out the panoramic windows.

"It sure is." Joe said as he watched her take in every second of the moment.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught him looking at her and she began to feel the warmth in her cheeks spread again. He laughed softly as he faced her and brought his hand up to push a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You know you are really beautiful." He smirked as he gently rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You're just saying that because your my brother's best friend." She shook her head still not realizing why he would feel this way towards her.

"No," he paused grabbing her chin and rubbing his thumb against her lips, "I shouldn't say that because I'm your brother's best friend."

Joe started to lean down to capture her lips and as if on cue "Burn It Down" came from her purse causing both of the to jump back.

"See," he laughed as she grabbed her phone answering the call, "big brother has telepathic powers."

She smiled hitting him playfully on the arm as she began talking to Colby. Joe continued to look out the window at the view while she finished her call. He wasn't sure what was going on but he did know there was some sort of feeling there that hasn't been with other girls. Not knowing how Colby was going to react, he did know however he wanted to see where things could go with the Architect's little sister.

"Sorry about that. He just wanted to tell me to be back in about an hour so we could grab something to eat before the venue tour." She said as she came up beside Joe and looked at the view as well.

"Ok. I have one more place I want to show you then we can head back." He said as he grabbed her hand and led the way.

Jayme gasped as the walked up to the enormous sculptural fountain known as Waterwall Park. It was a romantic setting as the water ran down the tall walls surrounding them. Joe grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him. She shook her head and looked down causing him to lift her chin to look into her eyes searching for answers to questions he wasn't even sure he had.

"Why do you shy away every time I get close?" He asked softly rubbing the side of her face again.

"Because, why would you choose me?" She said barley above a whisper.

Joe cocked his head to the side arching his brow. He knew the next step he wanted to take and whether Colby liked it or not he was going to do it. She needed him to do it.

"I'm going to kiss you. I'm gonna kiss you so you can feel it. Ok?" He grinned as he cupped her face in his hands.

Jayme nodded slightly allowing him to continue so he slowly leaned down and brought his lips to meet hers. Sliding his tongue in her mouth he wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her closer causing a moan to escape her. She snaked her hands around his neck deepening the already mind numbing kiss. As they parted he rested his forehead against hers both beaming from ear to ear.

"Never doubt how beautiful you are. If you ever need a reminder, you know where to find me." He grinned as he kissed her lips once more. "Now let's get a quick picture for my phone then we can head back to the hotel."

As Joe walked up to ask someone to take the picture, Jayme rubbed her swollen lips where his were just moments before. She wasn't sure what was going to happen from this point on but she knew she was open to whatever it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Colby had shown the girls the famous venue in Houston, Minute Maid Park. After the tour he arranged for them to be able to sit and watch the ring being set up as well as some of the practices of the Superstars leaving them there because he had to do some autograph signings and photo ops.

Jayme and Apryle sat in amazement as they watched Becky run through spots with Kanako, better known as Asuka. They couldn't imagine taking bumps the way the women in the ring were.

"Well if it isn't Angel Eyes." A husky voice came from the side of them.

Jayme instantly recognized the voice and turned slightly locking eyes with Matthew. She smiled softly as the natural blush formed on her cheeks.

"It's nice to see you again, Matthew." Jayme said as she extended her hand to shake his but instead he grabbed it and brought it to his lips kissing it softly.

"I was about to say the same thing." He said dropping her hand while a smirk formed on his face, "I didn't think I'd see you again especially here. But then again you did leave with Joe so he probably brought you here."

Matthew paused for a second and looked around the enormous area as if he was trying to spot someone in particular.

"Where is Big Joe by the way. It may not be a good idea to leave you alone like you are now."

"She is actually here with her brother, Colby, and she isn't alone." Apryle huffed stepping in for Jayme.

"Easy sunshine." He retorted throwing his hands up in surrender, "I meant no harm. It was all just small talk."

"Everything ok over here." Another voice came from behind Matthew making him move over a little and revealing Kevin.

"Oh yeah, Steen. It's all good." Matthew said smiling towards Jayme and nodding slightly, "I'll catch you around sometime, Angel."

Apryle crosses her arms over her chest and glared at her friend as he took his leave. Jayme put her head down but could still feel Apryle's eyes burning through her.

"Angel Eyes, huh." She said sharply, "and when did you see him before. I thought you were with Joe today."

"I was with Joe but I ran into Matthew in the elevator before I met Joe in the lobby." Jayme said giving Apryle a reassuring smile.

"Wow you are fierce." Kevin chuckled as both the girls glared at him.

"Thank you for coming over," Apryle smiled, "but I had it handled."

"It was honestly nothing Ape. I told you what all happened between Joe and I today so why would I ruin that." Jayme interrupted before Kevin could speak.

"So you and Joe, huh. What does Colby say about that?" Kevin smirked.

He knew he shouldn't be there in this conversation but he couldn't help it. This was very intriguing.

"No offense but it is honestly none of your business." Jayme said irritably.

"Don't get mad at him because I upset you. I'm just worried that's all. We've read how Matthew is and you don't need any of that in your life. I think Colby would prefer you with anyone over him." Apryle said as she stood up and walked towards Kevin. "I didn't introduce myself earlier but my name is Apryle."

A small smile formed on her face as he gently shook her hand.

"Well Apryle, if you're friend doesn't mind, I would like to take you to catering." He said as he looked over towards Jayme for some sort of answer.

"I'm good." She snickered shaking her head, "Enjoy yourself Ape."

As the two took their leave Jayme caught site of Joe entering the room by the ramp. He looked around then grinned as he spotted her. Climbing over the barricade and walking up the metal steps he never once took his eyes away from her.

"There's my beautiful girl." He said huskily as he leaned down and captured her lips for a simple kiss.

"I thought would you had press work." She beamed from the surprise of seeing him.

"I just got finished and saw Colby backstage. He told me to come check on you girls. I take it he doesn't know we kissed yet." He chuckled as he sat down beside her.

"It's not that I don't want to tell him, Joe. Believe me I want to shout it from the rafters right now." She smiled as she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his, "Today was just a busy day and I want to talk to him about it when we are alone."

"I understand beautiful. I just want to kiss you anytime I want to and not worry who sees and who will tell big brother." He grinned rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I would like that as well." She smiled before bringing her free hand to his face and cupping it as she brought her lips to meet his.

A little taken back by her action, he pulled back slight locking eyes with her, a smile playing on both their faces.

"You've got me hooked Jayme." He said gently placing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I can say the same thing about you, Mr. Anoa'i." She replied as she moved in closer kissing him once more only this time he deepened not wanting the moment to end.

Joe looked around once more as the pulled apart and laughed.

"You got me acting like a teenager who has to sneak around."

"I'm sorry. I will talk to Colby tonight. I promise." She frowned.

"No beautiful, I'm actually enjoying the thrill." He smirked, "I know you will talk to him when the time is right. Speaking of I saw Apryle leave with Steen. When did that happen?"

"This morning I guess. It's friendly right now but I know she can hold her own." She giggled.

"Yeah she is quite a spitfire." He smiled as he placed his arm behind her on the back of the metal chair.

Jayme leaned her head down on his shoulder taking in the scent of his cologne. She didn't care who saw them at that moment. All she knew was she was happy and content being near him and in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Colby headed into the locker room to gather his bag before he went to find the girls and Becky. As he turned to walk back out a familiar face entered the room.

"Matt." He nodded to acknowledge the commentator.

"Just the man I was looking for." Matthew gave a deceitful smirk.

"Oh yeah." Colby stopped shifting his duffle bag strap from one shoulder to the other, "What's up man?"

"Just wanted to give you a little heads up. I just seen your new found little sis getting quite cozy with your dude." Matthew said nudging Colby's shoulder.

"Their just friends. Joe is just looking out for her when I can't." Colby said shaking his head. He knew Joe wouldn't step over the boundaries especially with his reputation the past year.

"I didn't know friends lip-locked. Maybe I should be her friend too." Matthew chuckled.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like she isn't another one of your ring rats." Colby spat out as he pushed Matthew against the steel door.

"Hey man, I'm only calling it like I see it. You barley even know the chick and her actions are speaking way louder than her innocent words." Matthew retorted, the smirk never leaving his face.

"I swear Matt. I will lay you out cold right here and now if you don't keep your fuckin' mouth shut about Jayme." Colby yelled tightening his grip on Matthew's collar.

"Yo Uce!" Joe hollered as he rounded the corner and saw the death grip Colby had on Matthew.

As Joe went to pull Colby back, Colby jerked from his grasp and glared at him with all his rage and anger boiling inside. He swiftly grabbed his duffel bag and started out the door.

"Colby, man, what's wrong?" Joe asked as he tried to chase his friend down the hall.

"Just leave me the hell alone." He retorted continuing on his way.

Joe shook his head as he ran his fingers through his long hair. Not sure exactly what could be bothering his friend he had a feeling it was all about him and he knew exactly who the culprit was on telling Colby. He grabbed Matthew's arm jerking him around to face him as the man started to walk past him.

"What was that all about?" Joe huffed staring Matthew dead in the eyes.

"Big brother just found out little sis isn't so innocent." Matthew hissed as he jerked his arm out of Joe's grasp.

"You don't even know her to judge her like that. Plus who gave you the fuckin' right to tell her business." Joe snarled.

"Look, I was only asking Colby if I could be her friend too since it seems like she is _very_ friendly." Matthew laughed slyly.

"Trust me she ain't gonna stoop down to your level. She is 100% better than the ring rats your used too." Joe stated as he began to walk away before he did something he would regret later.

"Yeah, you would know wouldn't you _Big Dog_ because that's all you've been hitting since Galina left your dumb ass." Matthew shouted just before Joe stopped in his tracks and started towards the tattooed man once again.

"I suggest you keep your trap shut if you know what's best for you." Joe said through clinched teeth as he pushed him up against the cement wall before leaving.

"Hey honey." Becky said as Colby stepped into the parking garage where her and the girls were waiting for his arrival.

"Everything ok?" She asked instantly noticing the anger boiling on his features.

"I need to talk to Jayme." He snarled as his eyes instantly locked on his sister's.

Jayme instantly put her head down knowing full well what was bothering him right now. She nodded at Apryle to go ahead without her because she knew she needed to do this on her own. Becky and Apryle walked on to the car leaving the siblings alone in the dim parking lot.

The light flickered as if it was a sign of the rage Colby was feeling. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this but ever since he found out he had a sister he instantly went in brother mode and that included being highly protective over her.

"Listen Colby I can explain." Jayme said softly as she reached for his arm but he pulled away.

"Jayme I know we just met but it's in my nature to be protective over my family. I'm not even mad at you. Joe is a great dude. I mean he is my best friend but ever since his divorce he hasn't been the best towards woman."

Colby said trying to reign in his anger so he wouldn't take it all out on her.

"He has been such a gentleman with me though. I really think he feels differently with me." She pleaded trying to convince him that she was ok.

"And that's how he has been lately. He _woos _the ladies to get them in bed then he moves on to the next one. I don't want that to happen to you. You deserve better than that." He said as she shook her head.

Jayme couldn't fathom that being Joe. He always treated her with respect and she knew how she felt when they touched so she thought he had to feel the same way. However, Colby did know him better than she had so what if what he is saying is true. What if she was just another notch on his belt.

Colby wrapped his arms around her ans squeezed her tight. Jayme smiled softly at him as the confusion swirled in her head.

"I just don't want to see you hurt kiddo." He said softly as they began to walk to the car, "How about just me and you go out tonight?"

"I would love that." She said as he brought his arm around her neck and she wrapped his around his waist.

She had a lot to think about and to replay in her head. Joe was an amazing guy and she didn't want to loose that. Tonight though she would place all that aside, hopefully, and just get to know her brother even more than she has had already. It warmed her heart to know that he was already so protective over her but at the same time she is an adult and has to make her own decisions and Joe was one of those.


	8. Chapter 8

Jayme and Colby had a great evening together. They went out for dinner then to the local mall for some splurging. Every store they went into they were stopped by fans asking for pictures and autographs. Jayme admired how Colby took it all in stride and made sure every last one had what they wanted not once giving a complaint.

Some fans were confused to why Becky wasn't there and Jayme was but he just smiled and said this is my sister, never missing a beat. One fan even asked for her to join him the picture. She always was a fan of his even before she knew they were siblings so she couldn't wait to see him do what he loved to do in person tonight at the Royal Rumble.

Joe had texted her telling her that they needed to talk so they agreed to meet up that the venue. Her nerves started to get the best of her as she walked the halls. Colby told her that morning that he had a talk with Joe after they had returned to the hotel the night before so she wasn't sure what Joe was thinking at that moment.

As she came to the room he told her he would be in she stopped and inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she knocked and turned the knob, entering the room.

"Joe." She said softly as she spotted him with his back turned towards her.

Joe paused in his tracks when he heard her say his name. She sounded so heavenly and he wanted to cherish that moment for as long as he could knowing that I'm the next few minutes he was going to break not only his heart but the girl he came to fall for in such a short time. He knew how he felt about Jayme but he also knew how Colby would be and he didn't want to come in between a newly found bond the two siblings shared.

"Hello," he paused as she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and embracing him.

Joe caved and wrapped his own arms around her holding her tight, catching the scent of her hair as she nuzzled in his chest. Jayme knee deep down that this was probably going to be the last time they shared a moment like this so she wanted to make the best of it.

"Not yet." Jayme whispered as Joe pulled back wanting to start the _talk._

She smiled softly as they locked eyes like they could see forever in each other. Snaking her hands up his arms and around the nape of his neck she brought him down to meet her lips and kissed him so passionately weaving her fingers through his long wet hair. Not wanting to resist her anymore, Joe grabbed her hips bringing her flush against him deepening the kiss causing a moan to escape from them both.

The world stopped for just that moment and time stood still. Not caring who walked in or what would be said they both wanted this. They both needed this. If this was going to be the end for them they would make sure it was worth it.

"As much as I would love to have this continue we have to talk, Beautiful." Joe sighed as they parted.

He grabbed her hand and lead her to a nearby leather couch so they could sit comfortably to have a talk they were obviously both not wanting to have.

"Colby and I had a heart to heart last night and I think it's best if we stop what we are doing. You just found out about each other and I don't want to be the reason why the bond you two need to form doesn't strengthen." He stopped as she was about to speak placing his hand over hers.

"Colby would learn too ok with us. I know if we give him time he would be ok." Jayme pleaded softly trying to fight back her emotions from showing.

"Jayme I haven't be the best man lately for a relationship. Ever since Galina left, I did what I had to do to get rid of my pain she put me through. Then this petite young lady bumps into me at the airport and as soon as I looked into her beautiful brown eyes I knew I could be a better man." Joe said as a soft smile played on his lips.

"Really?" She asked taken by what he was telling her.

"When I found out you were Colby's sister I knew I shouldn't go down that path with you but I did. Colby is just protecting you like I would be if roles were reversed. So I'm going to back out and I'm going to prove to him and you that I can be the Joe I was before no matter how long that takes." He finished, bring her hand to his lips and kisses it softly.

"Joe, I don't know what to say. I believe you can be that man and I know this is probably for the best." She said dropping her head.

"You need to focus on you and your brother. If what I believe we had was there then we truly aren't over, Beautiful." He said as they stood and walked towards the door.

"I guess this is it then." She said barley above a whisper, stopping at the door.

"For now." He cooed kissing her forehead.

"Good luck tonight." She said as they smiled at each other before she turned and walked out the door.

As the metal door closed behind her and closed on the future she hoped for the tears began to line her eyes. Jayme leaned back against the cold metal as it all played through her mind. She straightened up and regained her composure knowing she needed one man in her life right now and that was her brother.

Joe placed his hand on the cold metal door as it shut before him. He wasn't sure if that was the most dumbest thing he had done but he knew he owed it to Colby and to Jayme. If he was going to get the girl back he knew what he had to do and that was to get his shit together and loose his recent reputation.


	9. Chapter 9

Jayme and Apryle enjoyed the event from the front row. Becky hugged them when she retained her title and they waited patiently for the men's rumble to begin. The show kept Jayme's mind busy from what had transpired only a few hours ago but she knew she would see Joe soon and just hoped that her emotions wouldn't get the best of her.

The male superstars entered steadily one by one with a few surprises keeping everyone's eyes glued to the top ramp wondering who was going to come out next. As Joe's theme started to blare through the air Jayme's heart rate began to rise. He glanced at her and smiled before he entered the ring attacking the first man he saw, Randy Orton.

Not taking her eyes off of him, she was in complete awe of the strength he had as he threw his opponents over the top rope one right after the other. Jayme jerked her head to the side and let out a yell as Colby's theme started. She was beyond excited to be cheering him on.

Colby wasted no time running down the ramp and sliding into the ring taking shots at anyone who entered his path. He stopped in his tracks though when he came face to face with Joe. They both glanced at Jayme and nodded before looking back at each other grinning. Deciding to team up they used their Shield tactics and continued to have the upper hand in the ring.

As Kevin got thrown over the ropes he landed right in front of the girls and looked up winking at Apryle causing her cheeks to turn red. The cameras left him and went back towards the ring so as he stood he grabbed the barricade and pulled himself up.

"Drinks in the lounge later?" He asked not taking his eyes off of Apryle.

"As long as my girl can go too." She replied.

Kevin grinned then gave them a slight nod as he started back up the ramp. The girls continued to watch the rumble as the men got thrown over leaving only a handful in the ring left. Colby and Joe were still teaming up until Randy came up from behind and RKO'd Colby allowing him to throw his almost lifeless body over the rope. Eventually Colby made his way over to where they were sitting and hugged Jayme tight before he started up the ramp.

Joe was the last man standing as the crowd cheered. He walked around the barricades shaking hands and taking picture with the fans. As he walked past the girls he grabbed Jayme's hand causing electricity to run through both their bodies. Jayme sat back in her chair as he continued on his way.

"That was so awe…" Apryle paused as she looked down at her friend who was obviously distraught about something, "What's up with that sad face?"

"Just thinking about earlier." Jayme said as the crowd started to diminish.

"Well stop. What you need is a few drinks. Come on let's find Colby and Becky and see if they want to join." She smiled grabbing Jayme's hand and leading her towards the back.

Jayme smiled back knowing her best friend was right. She needed to stop obsessing over it because nothing was going to change. If Colby seen her like this it would upset him and she didn't want that plus she didn't want Joe to see her like that neither. So she was going to let loose tonight and enjoy a few drinks with good company and have fun.

With Raw being in Houston as well most of the superstars decided to stay one more night before traveling to the next town. The hotel shut down the lounge to allow access only to the talent so they could peacefully wind down from the rumble.

Colby led the way into the dimly lit room as his friends and work acquaintances said their greetings and continued in their conversations. Kevin was already sitting at a table waiting for the group to arrive.

"It's about time you show. I thought you stood me up." He winked at Apryle.

"Nope just had to wait on slow poke here to get ready." She laughed tapping Colby on the back.

"It takes time to look like that good doesn't it, man." Kevin laughed

"You got that right." Becky chimed in. "He takes longer than me most of the time."

"Hey now, is it roast Colby tonight?" Colby chuckled as they all sat down and ordered drinks.

Jayme listened and joined in the laughter as the stories came out of Kevin about Colby and his earlier years. She had a few cocktails and was feeling pretty good not even noticing that Joe had entered the room.

Joe looked around the room and caught sight of Jayme and the others having fun. Feeling the pit of his stomach sink as he watched the smile play on Jayme's face. He wanted to be the reason she smiled. Not wanting to ruin the moment he turned to leave the room bumping into Matthew.

"Not up to partying tonight?" Matthew smirked.

"No I'm feeling kind of tired tonight. Have a good time." Joe said looking back at the table once more before he left the room.

Matthew followed Joe's glance and instantly spotted Jayme. Not taking his eyes away from the prize as he walked over to the bar ordering himself a drink and sending another cocktail over her way with a note.

The thin waitress slid the beverage in front of Jayme just before she felt a tiny vibration come from her pocket. She grabbed her phone noticing she had a text from a strange number.

_Enjoy your cocktail _

_And_

_Open your napkin_

Jayme grabbed her napkin slowly trying not to grab everyone's attention from her table. She shook her head slightly and grinned as she read the words written inside.

_Angel Eyes,_

_I'm admiring you from afar so how about we change that and you join me at the bar. _

_Matthew_

She glanced over towards the bar finding Matthew. He nodded slightly acknowledging her before she her attention was adverted back to her friends.

"Well kiddo, Becky and I are gonna call it a night. You and Apryle staying down here?" Seth asked as he hugged her tight.

"Yeah for a bit. I'll text you in the morning." Jayme replied smiling softly.

"Sounds good. Apryle… Kevin, have a good night." He said as he waved and they walked away.

"Hey Ape, I'm gonna walk over to the bar for a bit. Will you be ok?" Jayme asked looking over at her friend who was oblivious at the moment because Kevin had her full attention.

"Yeah yeah. Have fun." Apryle said waving her off not even looking towards her.

Jayme chuckled softly shaking her head at the couple. She was happy that Apryle hit it off so well with Kevin. Getting up from the table she walked slowly towards the tattooed commentator.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well there you are Angel Eyes. I was beginning to think you were going to deny me your presence." Matthew cooed while he stood grabbing Jayme's hand and brushing his lips against her skin.

"How did you get my number?" Jayme asked tilting her head to the side curious to what his answer may be.

"I've got my ways." He winked as he noticed the glassy look in her eyes.

Matthew knew Jayme was a little buzzed. He was honestly a pro at knowing when a girl has had a little too much to drink. What he had in mind for the night, he figured at least one more cocktail would set the tone and would have her begging at his feet.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" He asked waving the bartender over for another drink.

"I loved it. It was so amazing to see Colby and the others in person wrestling." She smiled taking a sip from the sweet liquid.

"I could see the smile plastered on your face from the commentary booth." He chuckled.

Matthew turned towards her and placed his hand on her thigh. Jayme felt the warmth of his touch causing her own skin to feel flushed. Leaning in, he brought his mouth just mere inches from her ear. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt his breath against her neck.

"Why don't we take this somewhere a little bit quieter." He whispered.

Jayme hesitated some trying to sort her thoughts. She knew she had a little to much to drink but Matthew was always so nice to her so she felt like she could trust him.

"Ok. I have to let Apryle know though." She said as she stood stumbling slightly.

Matthew smirked knowing his plan was definitely going to happen. He grabbed her arm spinning her around and locking eyes.

"I doubt she would even notice you're gone." He grinned pointing at the kissing couple.

Jayme smiled and nodded knowing she didn't want to interrupt Apryle and Kevin's moment. She grabbed Matthews hand as he led the way out the door and towards the elevator.

As the metal doors closed leaving them alone in a small space, Matthew pushed her back gently against the wall. She inhaled sharply as he started to rub his hand up her arm to her neck, raking his fingers through her long brown hair.

Grinning down at her, he leaned down bringing his lips to hers, kissing her fiercely. She opened her mouth slightly as his tongue teased her causing her to moan. Wrapping his free arm around her back he slid his hand down grasping her bottom and bringing her closer to him.

Matthew pulled away from her as they heard a ding from the elevator warning them that the doors would soon open. He grabbed her hand once more pulling her gently to his room. Slamming the door shut with his foot he grabbed her waist pulling her to meet him once more.

Jayme felt her head spinning; not sure if it was from the moment or the alcohol. Matthew unbuttoned his dress shirt exposing more tattooed skin and slipping the fabric down his arms letting it fall to the floor. He swiftly picked her up and placed her on the bed. As if a light went off in Jayme's head she stood instantly stopping Matthew in his tracks.

"I can't Matthew. Not like this." She said trying to make her way to the door but Matthew stood in her way.

"Come on Jayme. I know you want too. You have since we met in that same elevator days ago." He smirked grabbing her arm.

"I'm sorry if I came off like that. That wasn't my intention. I was just being friendly." She said trying to release herself from his grip.

"And what do you call what just happened in the elevator?" He chuckled tightening his grasp.

"Ow…" she cried, "you're hurting me."

She looked into his eyes pleading for him to let her go but instead of the normal brown eyes all she could see was complete black and darkness.

"I call it a fucking cock tease." He huffed, "Joe played it smart by letting you go."

Matthew slammed her back on the bed and crawled on top of her as she struggled from beneath him. In a spontaneous impulse she brought her knee up nailing him in the right spot causing to instantly roll off of her.

"You fucking ring rat." He yelled as she ran out the room.

Jayme ran down the hall and stopped at her door. Fumbling with key card all she wanted to do was get as far away from Matthew as she could. She locked the door and went to grab her phone but noticed it wasn't in her pocket.

Embarrassed by the whole situation, she wasn't sure who to call anyways. As her adrenaline started to come down, she ran to the bathroom feeling the contents of her stomach come back up.

After she wiped her mouth off with a nearby towel, Jayme let all of her emotions come pouring out. Tears of hurt, betrayal, anger and fear flooded her eyes and streamed down her face.

She felt so dirty and exposed. All she felt she could do was to get a shower. Turning the knob, she stepped in and let the hot water beads splash against her back as the tears continued to fall.

The room phone rang startling her from the thoughts scattering her mind.

Jayme got out and wrapped a towel around but by the time she got to the phone the line was clear. Just before she got to her luggage to get some clothes she heard a banging noise come from the door. Afraid that it was Matthew, she got dress in a hurry and walked quietly to the door to look through the peephole.

"Jayme," A husky voice boomed from the other side, "If you're in there it's me, beautiful. Colby has everyone out looking for you."

She exhaled a sigh of relief hearing that all too familiar voice. The voice of a man she she knew would protect her. A man that she always felt safe with. And that man was Joe.

Jayme flung the door open crashing directly into his arms holding tight and not letting go. The tears began to fall once again as Joe wrapped his strong arms around her as if he was her personal shield.

Joe kissed the top of her head as she felt the fear leave her body.

"It's ok, Beautiful. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He whispered rubbing the back of her head gently soothing her.

"Joe… I… I…" she struggled to get her words out but that didn't matter to him.

"I have to let Colby know I found you then we can talk. We can all talk." He smiled softly grabbing his phone and calling his friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Apryle's head was spinning from the pure bliss of the moment she had just experienced. The sarcastic and blunt, Kevin Steen, was actually so sweet and funny when it was just them and no one else around. When Jayme said she was headed somewhere, Kevin used that opening to make his final move on winning Apryle over and he did just that.

Their first kiss was amazing. It was as if everyone in that room had disappeared and they were the only ones. As they parted they locked eyes both smiling softly.

"Whoa." Kevin chuckled crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back in his seat proud of what he accomplished.

"Why don't you take me to your room?" Apryle said biting her lip as she grabbed his knee slightly.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He laughed holding his hand out to help her up.

Apryle paused for a moment and glanced around the room looking for her friend. Not seeing Jayme she sent her a quick text telling her not to stay up late and that she would see her in the morning.

Kevin leaned Apryle against the door as he left a trail of kisses from her collar bone and stopping at her jaw. Sliding the key card and releasing the lock he opened the door and let it slam behind them as he led her further in the room not taking his lips away from hers.

"Are you sure?" He asked pulling away slightly.

"Make love to me." She said seductively pulling her shirt over her head exposing her black lacy bra.

Kevin gave her a once-over biting his lip admiring the beautiful form before him. He liked how she was so forward with him. That in itself, made him want her more.

"Make love to me." She repeated, slipping her jeans down her long legs.

He smirked and shook his head when he saw she was wearing no panties. This woman truly was a spitfire and he couldn't wait to ignite the flame within her.

Not wasting another second he grabbed and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. Capturing her lips once more, she snaked her arms around his neck deepening the already mind numbing kiss.

Laying her down gently on the bed he stood to remove his clothes as she raised herself up on her elbows so she wouldn't loose sight of him. Kevin grabbed her waist and pulled her towards the edge. Kneeling down on his knees he kissed her inner thigh causing shockwaves to run through her body.

Before she could make a move, Kevin captured her feminine lips tasting her completely. A moan escaped her as his tongue ravished her insides.

"Make love to me." She moaned again.

Kevin quit his pursuit and grinned up at her as he slid his body against hers. She could feel his manhood laying against her skin. Wanting him more she shifted her hips slightly rubbing her wetness against his hard shaft. Taking the hint he entered her slowly as a growl came out of his mouth.

Shifting her hips once more she forced him deeper within as he began to thrust slowly at first but quickening his pace as the pure bliss took over both their bodies.

"Oh… Kevin…" Apryle moaned feeling her climax.

"Apryle…" Kevin growled as he felt her walls tighten around him causing his own climax to hit.

Exhausted, he crashed beside her wrapping his arms around her bare stomach drawing her near. She nuzzled in his chest as he traced small circles on her back.

"I think I'm falling for you, Mr Steen." She whispered.

"I'm already there." Kevin smiled.

As both were about to drift off to sleep, Apryle's phone went off. Confusion spread across her face when she saw Colby was calling her.

"Hey Colby." She said still trying to steady her breathing.

"Is Jayme with you?" Colby said worry evident in his tone.

"No, why what's wrong?" Apryle asked her own concern hitting her.

"What happened after we left?" Colby asked.

"Jayme said she was gonna go to the bar for a bit but when Kevin and I went to leave she was already gone." She said as she played the scene in her head. "Colby, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure right off but I got stopped by Randy in the hall just a little bit ago and he told me he saw her run out of Matthew's room and heard Matt yell out at her so as he walked past he looked in and Matt was holding his junk cussing up a storm." Colby paused still frantic playing in his tone.

"I called her phone and no answer so I called Joe and she wasn't there. He told me he would call your room while I headed to lobby to see if any workers have seen her." He continued as a beep played in his ear letting him know someone else was calling him, "Hey that's Joe now. Hang on a second."

Apryle hurried and got ready as she told Kevin the story. He wasn't far behind her as she jetted out the door and down the hall to their room.

"Joe found her…" Colby paused, "and Apryle she needs us."

"I'm already there." Apryle said hanging up the phone as she rounded the corner seeing Joe comforting Jayme.


	12. Chapter 12

Joe glanced over his shoulder as Apryle and Kevin came closer. He tried parting from Jayme's embrace but she wouldn't budge. Apryle rubbed the back of Jayme's head just before she leaned in to speak to her.

"Jayme what happened?" She asked softly.

Jayme turned her head to face her friend, her rock. Apryle wiped her cheek as the tears kept falling.

"Let's get you inside the room. Colby is on his way up now." Apryle said as the group made their way in.

Colby barreled through the door right to his sister's side sitting next to her and Apryle on the couch. Kevin and Joe stood in the corner not sure what to do.

"Randy said he saw you running from Matthew's room. Was that you?" Colby asked placing a hand on her knee.

"Yes it was me." Jayme nodded slightly.

"Tell us everything that happened because you even have me worried." Apryle said with a look of concern on her face. She has never known Jayme to be like this and all she wanted to do was go find Matthew and rip him a new hole.

"Matthew somehow got my number and sent me a text telling me to read the napkin the waitress just brought with my drink. It said to meet him at the bar. So after y'all left I went over. He flirted like he always does and asked if we could go somewhere quiet. At first I wasn't going too but I was feeling pretty tipsy and after the night I had what could a little platonic flirting hurt." Jayme said glancing at Joe who was obviously hurt at the moment.

"So we got in the elevator and he kissed me. My head was spinning at this moment so I tried to gather my thoughts and the next thing I knew we were in his room and he was shirtless in front of me while I was on his bed." She paused once more as she seen the anger not only on Colby's face but Joe's as well.

"I instantly got up and was telling him I couldn't do this and he grabbed my arm refusing to let me go. I told him he was hurting me but he still wouldn't let go. He told me I led him on and that Joe was lucky to get away then he pushed me back on the bed. He tried crawling on top of me but I kneed him and ran. I'm so sorry, Colby. I'm so sorry." Jayme said softly as Colby wrapped his arms around her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You hear me." Colby said reassuringly.

"I do. Matthew was right, it is my fault." She said glancing once more at Joe.

Not being able to hear much more Joe stormed out the door with Kevin close behind him. As they rounded the corner they instantly spotted Matthew walking in their direction.

"What up Big Dog? I was just returning the bitch's phone." He smirked.

Before Joe could even react, Kevin decked Matthew straight in the jaw knocking him to the floor. Matt instantly grabbed his face and looked up at the two men.

"You piece of shit better pack your bags up and get out of this fuckin' hotel before I punch the livin' daylights out of you." Kevin huffed.

"I see she told you her side. Did she tell you she is a fuckin' whore?" Matthew laughed.

Joe lunged at him but Kevin stopped him before he made contact. Using all his force Kevin managed to hold Joe back.

"He ain't worth it, Joe." Kevin spat out as Joe straightened himself up. "We will let Boss Man handle this."

"If I see you anywhere near Jayme before she leaves tomorrow, I will kill you." Joe yelled as Kevin kept pushing him back away from the commentator.

Returning back to the girls room, Kevin told Apryle what had just happened as Joe went and sat beside the two siblings.

"I just made the call to Paul and he said Matthew was to be gone as of tonight anyways because he failed the Wellness Policy and is out for 90 days." Colby said, "I'll just be right over there with Kevin and Apryle." He said kissing Jayme in the head and patting Joe on the back.

"I think this is yours." Joe said softly handing Jayme her phone.

"How did you…", she stopped knowing full well where she had dropped her phone and how he had gotten it, "Joe I'm sorry. I came here to meet my brother and I just drug all this drama and nonsense with me."

"So feeling something for someone is nonsense." He smiled softly lifting her chin up so he could look her in the eyes, "Jayme, I already told you what I feel for you is 100. You make me better in all sense of the word. You didn't do anything but be yourself. Please don't ever think what dumbass told you is true."

Jayme smiled slightly at him just before she laid her head against his chest. At that moment he didn't care what Colby thought so he wrapped his arm around her and laid his head against hers. He knew he was going to miss her when she left but he hoped on that time he could prove to Colby he was worth dating his sister.


	13. Chapter 13

Jayme laid in bed staring at the ceiling replaying the events of the night before. Apryle never left her side after the guys left to try and get some rest. Colby called her first thing in the morning to check on her. It warmed her heart to know she had a brother that cared for her in such a short time.

She hated that she had to go back home after Raw but knew this wouldn't be the last time she saw him. Apryle and Kevin had already made plans to get together while WWE was traveling the East coast. Jayme loves seeing Apryle so happy. In fact she was a tide bit jealous because of it.

Jayme knew her time with Joe wasn't over but she wasn't sure how long it would take before they could finally be together. If last night didn't prove to Colby that Joe was changing for the better than what would.

Her phone went off on the nightstand startling her from her thoughts. Rolling over to grab her phone a smile crept across her face when she realized who it was. Joe had sent the picture of them in front of the Waterwall he had someone take. Her phone beeped again.

_Good afternoon Beautiful. That was a little reminder that this trip wasn't all bad. I'll see you at the show tonight. _

Jayme shook her head slightly. She, in fact, was falling head over heels for this man and she just couldn't understand how anyone would think he wasn't a good guy. Joe was respectful and sweet not to mention very humble. Any woman would be lucky to have him pining for them.

"Now there is that smile I'm used to seeing." Apryle laughed as she walked out of the bathroom, "Joe must've texted you."

"Ape, how can I help prove to Colby that Joe is different?" Jayme asked sitting up in the bed.

"Honestly sweetie, just give it time. Colby had to see a glimpse of it last night and I know Joe won't stop til he shows him completely." Apryle replied as she packed up her things.

The girls finished packing there belongings and headed to the lobby to meet up with Colby and Becky. As soon as the exited the elevator, Becky ran up and enveloped Jayme in a hug.

"I'm so sorry dear. I should've been there. I was just so exhausted I feel asleep." Becky said softly as they parted.

"It's ok really. I understand and quite honestly I had a lot of support last night." Jayme smiled.

"Kiddo I am not looking forward to tonight. It's been so nice having you here." Colby said as he draped his arm around her shoulders.

"I know what you mean." She said kissing his hand that was resting by her face as they walked out the hotel.

Raw went off without a hitch. The girls hung out backstage most of the night and got to experience what it was like watching the show in Gorilla with Vince close by. Both were star struck just by talking to him. Vince was actually quite impressed with their knowledge of the company. He even told them they were welcome to come back anytime.

As they got to the airport Jayme started to feel the tears line her eyes. She was dreading this moment the whole day. Goodbyes were what she hated the most.

"I'm gonna miss having you girls around to help me with these boys." Becky chuckled hugging Jayme and Apryle.

"Hey now, Apryle know full well that I am a man." Kevin smirked drawing Apryle near and kissing her softly.

"That I do." Apryle grinned as they walked off to the side for a more private goodbye.

"Well kiddo, I guess this is it for now. I hope you had a good time." Colby said as he put the luggage down and hugged his sister tight.

"It was memorable to say the least. But what I enjoyed the most was spending time with you." Jayme smiled softly.

"Really." Colby replied arching his brow, "Are you sure it wasn't spending time with that man right over there?"

Colby turned Jayme slightly as he pointed in the direction of the Big Dog himself running into the room. Her smile got bigger as they locked eyes and he sauntered over towards her.

"I'm not saying I approve yet but I know he means a lot to you." Colby whispered in her ear.

"Yes it was amazing to get to know Joe but you are still my brother and that by far is the best thing that has ever happened to me." She said wrapping her arms around Colby, "I love you big bro."

"I love you too kiddo." He winked, "now go say your goodbyes before I change my mind."

Becky smacked him in the shoulder causing him to wince in pain as she pulled his ear making him follow her, giving him a lecture.

"I was afraid I'd miss you before you left." Joe smirked as he finally caught up with them.

"Me too." Jayme said softly. "Joe I want to thank you for everything. This weekend was truly amazing and part of that was because of you."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." He said as he grabbed her hands and held them in his.

Once again just the simple touch from him sent shockwaves throughout her body making her head swirl. She looked up at him not taking her eyes away from his deep brown orbs both smiling and fighting back the pure bliss they shared.

"Fuck it." He sighed as let him if her hands and cupped her face bringing his lips to hers for a mind numbing kiss.

She snaked her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his long black hair as he deepened the kiss wanting nothing more than just this moment with her.

"Now that's how you say goodbye." Jayme said breathlessly as they parted.

"It's not goodbye Beautiful…" Joe paused rubbing her cheek with his thumb, "it's toe feiloa' foi." He said in Samoan.

Jayme arched her brow not sure if what he said but it sounded beautiful coming from his lips. Joe chuckled seeing the confusion on her face.

"It's see you later." He smiled just before he captured her lips again.


	14. Chapter 14

A month had past since Royal Rumble weekend and WWE superstars were getting close to their East Coast tour. Apryle had spoken to Kevin daily and he even made a surprise weekend trip for him to come to West Virginia to see her. Things were definitely heating up in that area and Apryle couldn't be happier.

Jayme had spoken to Colby multiple times a day via text and FaceTime. She loved the bond they had shared she was even getting one with Becky. Of course, Becky was her eyes and ears on the whole Joe situation and because of that Jayme knew for a fact Joe wasn't giving up. He would ask Colby daily how she was doing and what she was up too even though he already knew.

Joe made sure to send her a "good morning" text and a "sweet dreams" text everyday. When Jayme had to work they would text some but as soon as she was off, she would call him and they would talk for hours until close to showtime for him.

As Jayme was getting ready for her workday a ding came from her phone. Not knowing what it could be she walked over to the stand to check. Shock came over her as she looked and seen she had a notification from her 23 and Me app.

_We Found A Match_

Before she could open the application her phone rang with Colby on the other end.

"Hey kiddo, did you get the notification too." Colby asked instantly without hesitation.

"Yeah, I haven't opened it yet though. Do you want to read it together?" Jayme asked as she sat down on the nearby chair.

"Yeah that would be great." He said nervousness evident in his tone.

Jayme placed him on speaker so she could access her phone screen. She clicked on the application and waited for it to load. Colby waited patiently for her to speak again.

"We have a brother. He had just sent in his DNA and he matched with us. We all three have the same father. And Colby…" she paused as she read further, "He lives in Buffalo, Iowa. Isn't that where…"

"Where I was born." He said finishing her sentence.

There was a moment of silence on the line as both tried to sort through that they have another sibling. It never crossed either of them that there could possibly be more. Colby cleared his throat breaking the quietness.

"Kiddo, I'll get in touch with him and see if he would like to meet us. If so I'll make the arrangements. Are you ok?" He asked softly.

"Umm… yeah… I'm good. Just shocked I guess." Jayme laughed a little.

"Me too. I'll let you know what I find out, ok. Love you kiddo."

"Ok and love you too." She said just before she finished the call.

Jayme sat as she continued to wrap her mind around the fact she had another sibling. How would this new person affect the bond Colby and her already shared? Not wanting to dwell on it she finished what she was doing and got ready for work. She knew that would keep her mind busy by chasing after toddlers all day.

Her work day had ended and she just walked through the door throwing her keys on the nearby table. Work definitely kept her busy but she still anxiously awaited to hear from Colby. She walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator hoping to find a bite to eat, something she hardly did that day so she knew she would have to find something.

Her phone started to ring so she grabbed it from her pocket and saw she was getting a FaceTime call from Joe.

"Hey love." She said as a smile crept across her face.

"Hey beautiful. How did the little humans treat you today?" Joe chuckled.

"The same as always. At least I didn't get bit today." She laughed.

"Well that's a plus I guess. I wish I was there to change that." He smirked.

"I wish you were here too." She winked.

"Don't tempt me Beautiful. I can be there in…" he paused to look at his watch, "six hours if I leave now." He chuckled once more.

"Well damn. I could sure use one of your hugs right now." She smiled laying down on her bed.

"I bet. Colby told me about the news. How do you feel about everything?" He asked arching his brow.

"Bittersweet I guess. I mean Colby and I are really close and now I have another brother. What if he isn't nice or if he has more in common with Colby and then I get pushed aside." A frown started to form on her face as she spoke the words.

"Whoa girl. You know that ain't ever gonna happen. Colby loves you and you are his family. Listen I come from a huge family and having multiple siblings of my own I know how it is. Yeah at times you may feel left out but at the end of the day you are all family and need each other. All three of you will find out that there is enough love to go around." He hopes his advice would help ease her mind some.

"You're right." She said smiling.

"There's that beautiful smile I like to see." He stopped shaking his head grinning. "Man, Jayme, I really miss you. Two weeks can't come soon enough."

Jayme's heart warmed to hear him express himself like that causing her cheeks to redden a bit.

"I miss you too, Joe. And trust me those two weeks will fly by…" she managed to say before she was cut off by him.

"Then I'll never let you go." He winked.

"I hear ya big guy." She snickered, "Well I better let you go so you can get ready for your Live tonight. Good luck."

"Uhhh… I know and thank you. I'll talk to you afterwards Beautiful." He smiled as he kissed his finger and placed it in the screen making her smile even bigger before he ended the video chat.

She laid in her bed and hoped Colby would cave by the time she saw them again because she wasn't sure if she could hold her true feelings back for Joe much longer.


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks have come and gone and the day had finally arrived. Kevin said he would get the girls from the airport because Colby had some press work. Jayme and Apryle were able to get some vacation time so they were going to be traveling with the Superstars for two weeks.

Kevin waited patiently at the terminal as the crowd of people barreled out of the plane. He smiled instantly when he locked eyes with the woman he was falling for. Apryle ran to his opened arms and kissed him passionately as Jayme watched from the side. Shaking her head she walked over to the baggage claim to retrieve their belongings.

"I missed you too." Kevin chuckled as Apryle pulled away to help her friend, "I have something for you."

He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a tiny black box. Apryle began to feel the nerves ball up in her stomach. She knew she had fallen for him but she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. Kevin flipped the lid up and revealed a beautiful diamond heart necklace.

"It's beautiful baby." Apryle said letting out a sigh of relief.

"I scared you didn't I." Kevin laughed as she hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh and Jayme…" he continued as he turned to face her, "I brought something for you… or should I say, someone."

Kevin grinned and winked as two huge arms wrapped around Jayme's tiny frame. She looked down and instantly noticed the tattooed arm and a squeal escaped her.

"Joe!" She yelled spinning in his arms wrapping her own around his neck.

"Hello Beautiful." Joe cooed as looked deep into her brown eyes.

He brushed her lips softly with his, delicate and just long enough that he could inhale her breath and feel the warmth from her body. Joe closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers as they parted wanting to cherish this moment.

"You're here." Jayme whispered not leaving his embrace.

"And I'm not going anywhere." He smiled locking eyes with her once more.

"Well lovebirds we better get going before Colby starts throwing a shit fit." Kevin chuckled bringing Jayme and Joe back to reality.

Joe grabbed her bags with one hand and grabbed her hand with his other as he laced his fingers with hers. He was going to take advantage of this as long as he could because he knew once they got to the arena Colby would be watching like a hawk.

As they pulled into the huge parking lot Joe squeezed Jayme's hand drawing her attention to him. She kissed his lips gently before laying her head on his shoulder.

"By the end of this trip, you will be mine." She winked as she slid out if the car and walked towards the building.

"I sure hope so." Joe said quietly.

"Let me take care of Colby. You just keep making my girl happy." Apryle said startling Joe as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"My apologies, I didn't realize anyone was around and if I may ask, how are you going to do that?" Joe smirked as the redness in his cheeks started to fade.

"I have my ways Big Joe." Apryle laughed as she started to walk with Kevin.

They entered the arena and walked towards the locker rooms where the others were waiting. Jayme rounded the corner and was met instantly with her brother's hug.

"Hey kiddo. I missed you." He said as they parted.

"I missed you too," Jayme giggled before she hugged Becky, "but I missed her more."

"Of course all the women in my life have to gang up on me." He chuckled as he threw his hands in the air.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, dear." Becky snickered.

"Since you're here now, I have to tell you something." Colby said drawing his attention back to Jayme.

"Everything ok?" Jayme asked arching her brow.

"Oh yeah… it's just I asked our brother, Lucas to meet us tomorrow and he agreed to it." He said hoping she was ok with it as well.

"That would be great. I would like to meet him." She smiled.

"Hey Jayme," a voice came from the door, "it's good to see you again."

Joe walked up to her and gave her a gentle hug before he looked at Colby and started talking about the night's lineup. Jayme glanced at Becky and shook her head as Becky rolled her eyes.

Jayme hated that she had to act different with Joe. All she wanted to do was scream from the rooftops that she was falling for him. Becky watched as Jayme's demeanor changed and she knew enough was enough.

"Alright now that we are all in the room, I need to say something." The fiery redhead spoke with intensity in her voice.

Apryle knew where this was headed because the two have been discussing things for weeks now so she left Kevin's side and stood next to her new found friend. If Becky was taking a stand she wasn't doing it alone.

"What are you doing?" Colby asked confused on why his fiancé was irritated.

"Colby I love you and I thank the Lord above everyday that he brought us together but you are so damn hardheaded sometimes." She said shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Becks, is this something that we can discuss privately and not in front of everyone." Colby replied still confused on where she was going with this conversation.

"This isn't about us dear. This is about your sister." She spat out.

"Look Becky, if I did something wrong I'm sor…" Jayme managed to say before Becky stopped her.

"No lass, it's nothing you did. This is about how you feel and how stupid here is too hardheaded to let it go." Becky said slapping Colby in the back of the head.

"What can't I let go?" Colby asked rubbing his head where she hit.

"Your sister, who loves and respects you, also loves your best friend. Your "Uce" as you call him. But you won't let them be happy and together. Joe has proved time and time again that he has changed and do you know why he has changed?" She huffed crossing her arms.

Colby looked back and forth between Joe and Jayme who were honestly as shocked as he was at what was going on.

"Jayme changed him." Apryle spat out wanting to be in the conversation too.

"We have both seen him after Galina and yes he didn't deserve Jayme then but I saw how he has been with her and how he was there for her during the Matt ordeal and he was the Joe that I've come to know and love like family myself." Becky said as she walked over towards Jayme and grabbed her hand.

"So get your head out of your ass and let them be happy." She continued as she grabbed Joe's hand with her free one and pulled the two together.

"Give them what you have with Becky and what I am wanting with Apryle." Kevin chimed in letting everyone know he was still in the room.

"Uce, I swear I wouldn't dream of hurting her. I want to be the reason she smiles everyday because ever since I met her in that airport that is what she has done for me." Joe said looking at Colby then looking at Jayme.

Colby shook his head as he looked at everyone in the room staring at him for some kind of answer. He bit his lip slightly and cleared his throat.

"How can I argue with that." He chuckled as he gave Jayme and Joe a hug. "Just don't hurt each other because I don't want to be forced to choose. Deal."

"Deal." The couple said in unison as everyone began laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

The Live show had ended and the group was winding down in the hotel lounge. They enjoyed the many jokes of Kevin and shared traveling stories to get the girls excited for their upcoming adventure. Joe assured them that it would be exhausting but a damn good time. Colby and Becky opted to ride alone during the trip which gave Jayme and Apryle the chance to ride with their boys.

"So are you sure you're ok with me staying in Kevin's room tonight?" Apryle asked leaning over towards Jayme.

"Of course. I'm a big girl. I'll be ok." Jayme snickered.

"Ok I just didn't want to leave you alone."

"Who says I'll be alone." Jayme winked as she slid her hand down Joe's arm.

"Get it girl." Apryle grinned snapping her fingers from side to side.

Joe glanced at the two giggling women and chuckled as he took a sip from his beer bottle. After getting Colby's approval, Joe wasn't planning on leaving Jayme's side anytime soon.

"Well guys we all better call it a night if we want to leave early in the morning." Colby said waving the waitress over so they could pay the tab.

"It's on me tonight." Joe said as he gave the petite woman his card and paid for everyone's drinks.

"Thanks Uce." Kevin said as everyone else stood to leave.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Apryle whispered in Jayme's ear as she gave her a hug.

"I'll see you in the morning." Jayme replied grinning from ear to ear.

Colby and Becky gave their hugs and left the area with Kevin and Apryle close behind. The waitress brought Joe's receipt back and they too headed to the elevators.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Joe asked softly bringing his hand to Jayme's face and pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I was hoping maybe we could stay together. Apryle is with Kevin tonight so I have the room to myself."

"As long as you're ok with that then I would love too." He smiled.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She said barley above a whisper linking her arm with his.

As they came to the wooden door, Joe stopped and grabbed Jayme's hands in his, looking deep into her eyes a smirk appeared on his face.

"Are you sure?" He asked not taking his eyes away from hers.

"Joe, I want to go to sleep on your arms and wake up next to you. Are you sure you want to stay with me?" She asked afraid he may have changed his mind.

Joe let go of her hands and ran his fingers gently through her hair. As he cupped her face, Jayme tried to look into his eyes but he was already glancing down towards her lips. He smiled softly as he leaned down and captured her mouth with his.

His thumb brushed against her cheeks sending shivers up her spine. Wrapping his arms around her tiny frame, he stepped forward pressing her gently against the door and slid the keycard from her back pocket.

He held her tight as the door opened, leading her through the doorway, not wanting to part from the passionate kiss. She tasted so good his desire grew with more intensity as each second passed.

Jayme pulled away slightly and grinned as she began to unbutton her pants. Joe stood back and watched as she slid the fabric down her legs leaving the lower half of her covered only by her purple lacy panties. In one swift motion, he pulled his shirt over his head as she stepped towards him clinging onto the hem of his jeans. As she fumbled with his zipper, he began unbuttoning her top exposing the matching purple bra and let the silky material fall from her arms.

Stepping out of his jeans, his lips met hers once again. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she weaved her fingers through his long black hair. Laying her gently down on the bed, he climbed on top leaving a trail of kisses along the way. He stopped and rolled over in his side.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Joe whispered.

Jayme shook her head and smiled as he brushed his mouth against her temple.

"Now." He kissed the line of her cheekbone.

"Now." His lips were against hers breathing in her breath.

Jayme grabbed his face and drew him closer so she could kiss him deeply. He rubbed his hand up her side and eased behind her back, releasing the material from her breasts.

A growl came from low in Joe's throat as he admired the woman before him.

"You truly are beautiful." He cooed as he slid her panties off and threw them to the floor.

Jayme bit her bottom lip as he stood and pulled his boxers off. She had waited for what seemed like an eternity for this moment with Joe so she didn't care if it was too soon. All she knew was she needed him and from the looks of it he needed her too.

Joe climbed back on top of her and entered inside of her causing a moan to escape both of their lips. He could feel her soft, warm body underneath him as slowly began to thrust and quickening his pace. Jayme met his rhythm as she shifted slightly causing him to go deeper.

"Oh baby." She moaned against his ear as she scraped her nails down his back causing a low growl to come out of his mouth.

He felt as if he couldn't get enough of her. The more he thrust the more he wanted. Jayme arched her back a let out a small moan as her inner muscles tightened around him making him feel pleasure he had never really experienced before. Just the feel of her climaxing sent him into his own bliss releasing inside of her.

Both their breathing labored, Joe collapsed beside her. Not wanting to end the euphoric moment he wrapped his arms around her and brought her flush to him.

"That was amazing." Jayme whispered as she rubbed his chest kissing it softly.

"It was perfect." Joe smiled tracing circles on her back.

He felt her nuzzle against his chest just before her breathing settled. Leaning up he smiled once again noticing she was asleep.

"I have fallen hard for you, Beautiful." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head and held her tight.


	17. Chapter 17

Kevin stepped out of the bathroom from a fresh shower and found Apryle lying across the bed naked. He turned ten shades of red as a smirk formed across his face.

Crooking her finger, she signaled for him to join her. He sauntered towards her not taking his eyes off the beauty waiting on him.

"Tonight is all about you." She said seductively.

Apryle crawled to the end of the bed meeting him. She grabbed his arm jerking him closer before she untied the towel that covered him. Arching her brow, she bit her bottom lip wanting to taste him.

She rubbed his member softly just before she put it in her mouth. Kevin tried to move but it felt as if his body were tied down. He could feel himself growing big and hard inside her mouth.

Apryle continued caressing him as she toyed with him. Her tongue was long and soft and seemed to wrap itself around him. Just as he was about to come she moved away and made him lie down on the bed.

She mounted him and used her hand to slip him inside her. Once she had him deep inside, she began rotating her hips. His erection grew larger and harder making him feel like he was about to burst.

"Mmmm." Kevin moaned tilting his head back enjoying the sensation.

He reached his hands up and cupped her breasts. Bringing her nipple to his mouth he cradled her other breast massaging and kneading the soft mound. Arching her back, she slid down him more pushing him deeper inside.

"Oh Kevin." She moaned as he grabbed her hips giving her more force while sliding on him.

"Now… it's… my… turn…" he growled just before he flipped her over on her back and slammed into her once more.

He quickened his pace making the bed creak louder and louder in sync with each thrust.

"Oh…Don't…Stop…" Apryle screamed with pleasure as she began to feel her climax approaching.

As of on cue, Kevin gave one last thrust as he felt his insides explode within her. Apryle wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him close to her as she shivered and squirmed in pure pleasure of her orgasm.

"Whoa." Kevin said breathlessly as he rolled off her and laid on his back.

"You can say that again." Apryle giggled as she stood from the bed and retrieved her clothing.

"So babe, I think I scared you a little bit with the necklace earlier." Kevin chuckled recalling the look on her face seeing a little black box.

"I wasn't scared just shocked because it was a little fast." She replied sitting on the bed.

"So if I were to tell you that I love you what would your reply be."

"That I love you." She smiled softly.

"If I were to tell you that I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can?" He asked arching his brow.

"I would say me too."

Shifting in the bed to face him better, she wasn't quite sure where this was going.

"What if I asked you to move in with me?"

"What?" She asked taken back by his question.

"I am wanting to move to the US and I would love for you to join me."

"I can't leave Jay…"

"She can come along too. Maybe we can find a place in Florida near Joe." He said smiling thinking about his plan.

"Can we just go along with these two weeks and I'll think about it?"

"Of course babe. It's a lot I know." Kevin laid back in the bed.

"I'm going to the vending machines for a soda. You want one?" Apryle asked kissing him softly on the lips.

"Yeah and tell Jayme I said hi." He laughed as she walked out the door sticking her tongue out at him.

Apryle walked down the hall and knocked softly on the wooden door that she was supposed to be in. Joe answered wearing just his boxers, his hair now pulled up in a man bun.

"Apryle," he grinned, "I thought you were staying with Steen tonight?"

"I am but I needed to talk to Jayme." She said pushing past him and walking into the room.

Shocked by the intrusion, Jayme threw the sheet over her naked form just as Apryle came into view.

"Ape, is everything ok?"

"Kevin just asked me to move in with him." She stopped and shook her head finally noticing the scene before her.

"Wait did I interrupt you two."

"We were just relaxing." Jayme blushed.

"After she hit this." Joe chuckled as Jayme slapped him on the arm, turning her cheeks even more red than before.

"I am so sorry." Apryle hid her face laughing.

"You're good. I must've fall asleep because I didn't hear anything until I felt him move." Jayme smiled putting her hand on her friends knee.

"So Kevin wants you to move to Canada?" She continued trying to move the conversation.

"No he wants to move to the US and he said you could come too and that maybe we can find a place in Florida." Apryle looked up hoping for her friend to give her some sort of advice.

"Look Ape, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. I know it's quick but sometimes fate just takes over. Give it some time and see how you feel about it before we leave. If you are worried about me then don't because I'm down for whatever."

"I know well I'm gonna get going." She winked as she stood from the bed, "maybe y'all can get round two in."

"Yessir!" Joe shouted and slid Jayme down the bed under him kissing her neck just before she shut the door behind her.

Apryle shook her head and laughed walking back towards Kevin's room. Everyone was right, she just needed to go with the flow this week and see where it leads. If it leads her down a new path with Kevin then so be it.


	18. Chapter 18

Joe squeezed Jayme's hand softly as they walked through the crowded halls of the arena. He hoped his presence would give her some kind of ease. Jayme already expressed so many emotions throughout the morning on meeting her newest sibling, Lucas. Colby met the couple outside the double doors of the conference room, a look of nervousness on his face as well.

"Hey kiddo." He said giving her a hug. "You look just as nervous as me."

Jayme smiled softly as she hugged him once more. Hugging Colby reassured her that everything was going to be ok. She kept telling herself that Lucas was just going to add more of a bond not take what they had away.

"Well he is waiting for us so we better get in there." Colby said nodding towards Joe and kissing Becky before he opened the doors.

"Just be you, Beautiful." Joe said grabbing Jayme's arm and bringing her in for a soft kiss.

She grinned against his lips before she parted and entered behind Colby. A man younger than both of them was sitting at the round table in the middle of the room.

"You must be Lucas." Colby said extending his hand towards the man, "I'm Colby and this is Jayme."

"Hello, it's really nice to meet you." Jayme said softly shaking his hand.

"This just seems like a dream." Lucas chuckled as the three of them sat around the table.

"Trust me I was in your exact spot a little over a month ago." Jayme snickered hoping to help him some.

"So my mom knew who my…. I mean _our_ father was, she just wasn't sure about siblings. Did your moms know." Lucas asked sitting up straight in the chair.

"My mom knew but she told me with his job he traveled a lot." Colby replied.

"I was adopted when I was a baby so I never knew either parent. Colby and now you, are the only blood family I know." Jayme chimed in.

The three of them continued their talk and got to know one another for the next couple of hours. Before they knew it, Becky was popping her head in to let Colby know he had to prepare for his match.

"This is my beautiful fiancé, Becky." Colby grinned as the red head gave the new sibling a hug.

"Sorry my dear but I'm a hugger." She laughed as she patted Lucas's back.

"You're good." He chuckled hugging her back.

"You can hang out with me while the show is going on and then we will meet back up with Colby." Jayme smiled, standing to her feet.

"Sounds like fun." Lucas grinned as he followed the petite girl out the door.

"I'll take you to meet my best friend, Apryle. She is probably in catering with Kevin and Joe."

"You seem like a pro at this already." He laughed as they walked down the winding hall, Superstars waving as they passed.

"Not really." She giggled, "I just follow the signs they have posted and pray I don't get lost."

Jayme looked around as they entered the room and spotted her group sitting at the table in the corner. She grabbed Lucas's hand gently and led the way.

"Hey guys. I'd like for you to meet Lucas," She paused bringing him from behind her, "this is Apryle and her boyfriend Kevin."

"Nice to meet you." He said as he shook their hands.

"And this is my… umm… my Joe." She smiled.

"Well, I guess it's finally official y'all." Joe laughed winking at Jayme, "I'm her Joe." He shook Lucas's just before he pulled Jayme down on his lap.

"So how is it going man?" Kevin asked the younger gentleman.

"A little overwhelming comes to mind." Lucas chuckled softly.

"I can imagine but you have some great siblings to help you now." Apryle smiled.

"I can tell. I hope to join the bond they already share."

"Most definitely." Jayme smiled patting his hand that was placed on the table.

After they left the catering room, the girls took Lucas to their seats for the show. Once again the girls were in awe at the talent the Superstars had. Lucas knew of WWE but he wasn't an avid fan so Jayme and Apryle gave him a play by play of what was happening. By the end of the show, Jayme was pretty sure Lucas was turning into a fan.

Not being able to take a bunch of time off from his job, Lucas had to catch his flight shortly after the show. Colby and Jayme both hated to see him go so soon but they exchanged numbers and made plans to meet up again soon. Since both Lucas and Colby lives in Iowa he hoped when he was home to catch up from time to time.

"You ok kiddo." Colby asked as he and Jayme walked out of the airport and into the parking lot where the others were waiting.

"Yeah, I'm great." She said wrapping her arm around his waist as he draped his arm around her neck.

"So things still good with you and Joe?" He arched his brow.

"It's only been a day there brother." She smiled shaking her head.

"Well as long as that smile continues to stay on that face I'm good." He winked, "I can see how much you mean to him and I haven't seen that in years even when he was with Galina."

"He means a lot to me too." She said looking up at her brother as they neared the vehicles.

"You two ready to head out." Kevin yelled as he hopped into the drivers side of the black SUV.

"I'll see you at the hotel." Colby said hugging her tight before getting into the other SUV that Becky was waiting in.

Jayme slid in the back beside Joe as he wrapped his arm around her neck placing a soft kiss on her lips. She knew this was going to be a long ride to the next city but it didn't matter to her.


	19. Chapter 19

Jayme looked out the window as the cars passed them by on the dark highway. It was busy considering it was almost 3am. Apryle had already drifted off to sleep in the front passenger seat. Kevin was wide awake jamming to the classic rock station oblivious to anything around him but the road.

"Everything ok, beautiful." Joe said huskily startling her from her thoughts.

"Of course." She smiled softly.

"You've been pretty quiet since we left the airport."

"I've just been thinking…" she trailed off as he turned in his seat to face her better.

"What has got that wonderful mind of yours so enthralled?" He chuckled as he rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"Honestly… Us…"

"Ok. What about us?" He arched his brow not sure where this was going to go, "I thought things were going smooth especially since Colby gave the ok."

"It has and I'm thrilled we can finally be together and see where we can go but…"

She stopped and turned in her seat to meet his eyes knowing that whatever she was about to say she would know his answer was sincere just by the way he looked at her.

"I know we are just starting what we have and it's been amazing but what about the other stuff that goes along with a relationship."

"I'm not quite sure where you going with this Jayme. After we made love twice last night I thought you would know." He grinned.

"No, that's not… Last night was the best night I've ever had for more reason then just the sex." She grabbed his hand and scooted closer to him, "what happens after these two weeks are over."

Joe cleared his throat to talk but she interrupted him and continued what she was saying.

"What happens if Apryle does move with Kevin and I go along? What if we move to Florida? You have kids and working with children I know how new relationships affect them? Would your family like me or think bad of me? How would Galina…" before she could finish her sentence, Joe placed his finger over her lips, silencing her instantly.

"First off, Galina has no say on who I choose to be with." He retorted heatedly but took a deep breath to calm himself down and continued, "Listen beautiful, it doesn't matter where you go because I'll still be there and if y'all move to Florida then I'll just get more time to hold you tight. And as for my kids and my family, well they are going to adore you just as much as I do."

Joe let go of her hand and cupped her face as a smirk formed on his features.

"Wha…," she began to say as he brought his lips to meet hers.

Teasing her bottom lip with his tongue, she parted slightly allowing him access to kiss her more passionately. Jayme snaked her hands up his arms and around his neck drawing him closer and deepening the kiss.

"Oh the things you do to me Mr. Anoa'i." She whispered as they parted.

"Just wait until we get to the hotel and you will see all the things I can do to you." He winked as she laid her head down on his lap. "Get some rest now, Beautiful, because you're gonna need it."

Jayme slapped him on the stomach playfully as he started to play with her hair softly putting her to sleep. Joe smiled down at her and kissed her temple before he laid his head back against the seat closing his own eyes.

Kevin looked in the rear view mirror and smiled as he watched secretly at the new couple behind him. He was happy to see Joe the way he used to be and in the short time he has known Jayme he was happy for her too. Glancing to his right, his heart rate started to rise slightly as he watched the sleeping form in the seat beside.

It was a feeling he was becoming accustomed too. He was in all sense of the word, in love. It scared him some to know it happened so fast but he just took it as the gates aligned perfectly and allowed them to meet in that hotel hallway. Chuckling softly, he was amazed he could feel anything for anyone else besides his ex wife but life showed him it was possible.

"What are you thinking about my Sexy Steen?" Apryle said softly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm just wondering how I got so damn lucky to snag a woman like you." He cooed as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips kissing it softly before he placed it back on her lap not letting go of it.

"You're just that good." She winked glancing over her shoulder.

Apryle looked behind her and grinned when she saw her best friend sleeping peacefully on Joe's lap while he was resting up as well.

"How long have they been out?" She asked having her fingers with his.

"Only a few minutes or so. I thought I was gonna have a peep show for a second." He laughed.

"Got pretty steamy, huh. I knew once she could, Jayme wouldn't keep her hands off of Big Joe."

"I think it was the other way around tonight. Granted they did have a little heart to heart before hand."

"And let me guess Mr. Nosey here couldn't help but listen." Apryle arched her brow.

"It's not like they were being private about it." Kevin snickered shrugging his shoulders.

"Unless it had to do with you then you should've just tuned them out."

"They were kinda talking about me…" he shrugged again, "they were talking about moving and other things. I just think Jayme is worried about what happens after this."

"She isn't alone in that worry." Apryle said dropping her head.

"Well it's not like they are paying attention to us right now so let's talk." Kevin answered glancing over at her.

"I know you asked me to move in with you but aren't you a little worried this is all too fast."

"Hell yes I am but I know that I haven't felt this way for anyone since I met my ex-wife. This career has me always away from home so I cherish every single moment I can with the ones I love."

Apryle felt the car move to the side of the road just before Kevin shifted in his seat to look her straight in the eyes. He cupped her face in his hands as he began to speak again.

"And that includes you. I love you Apryle. Yes it happened fast but there is nothing in the world I want more then to have by my side every day."

Before she could utter a word he captured her lips for a mind-tingling kiss. The world stopped spinning in that moment and all worry left Apryle right then and there.

"I love you, Kevin and yes I will move with you." She smiled against his lips.

They parted abruptly as Jayme's phone went off, waking Joe. He reached over and grabbed it. Anger boiling deep inside as he read the message that was just sent to _his _girlfriend.

_Hey Angel Eyes_

_We need to talk. I'll be at the next show so maybe we can catch up then. _


	20. Chapter 20

Jayme was still asleep on Joe's lap as he stared at the screen reading the message over and over again. Not wanting to cause a scene he tossed the phone to the side and glared out the window.

"Everything ok, Uce?" Kevin asked glancing in the rear view mirror.

"Umm… yeah… just wore out I guess." Joe cleared his throat not taking his eyes away from the road.

Kevin and Apryle looked at each other and shrugged, both unsure whether to pry or not. Apryle noticed his demeanor changed when he read Jayme's phone but she just couldn't place what would make him react that way. She just chalked it up to maybe it being Colby and he said something about the two being together.

Joe bit his lip wondering who could've sent her that message. He didn't know of anyone that would call her Angel Eyes or who would message her at that time of night. He knew it definitely wasn't Colby. All he wanted to do was to get to the hotel and to their room so things could get straightened out.

As if his prayers were answered the lights from the hotel drug him out of his trance and he woke Jayme up as Kevin pulled into the valet.

"We're here." Joe said flatly as Jayme sat up wiping her eyes.

He hurried and got out of the car, grabbing their bags and walking into the building. Jayme stepped out of the car confused as to why he was acting so strange.

"Did I miss something?" Jayme asked Apryle as her friend came from behind the vehicle.

"Your phone went off about 45 minutes ago and he got really quiet after that."

Jayme grabbed her phone from the seat and noticed she had one unread message.

"Fuck…" she yelled as soon as she saw the words _Angel Eyes_.

"What?" Apryle said as her and Kevin turned around.

"It was fuckin' Matt." Jayme hollered as she began running through the doors to catch up with him.

By the time she got into the lobby Joe was already gone. She ran up to the desk and the clerk told her they were staying in room 304. Not wanting to wait for the elevator, Jayme ran up the stairs getting to their room just as Joe was opening the door.

"Joe, baby, I can explain." She said softly as they entered the room.

"Galina cheated on me for years and I will not put up with that again." He huffed tossing their luggage to the side shutting the door behind them.

"Baby it isn't like that." She said as she grabbed his hands and stepped towards him.

"Then who was it?" He retorted almost yelling.

"It was Matt and I don't know why he even sent me that. I haven't talked to him since that night." She pleaded as he jerked from her grip and went to sit on the bed.

"Listen Joe, if you can't trust me then what we have isn't going to work. If I was seeing someone else do you think I would just let my phone out for anyone to see."

"No… and I'm sorry… I just…" he struggled to say as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Jayme knee what she had to say. She had been fighting the urge to say it for so long but she knew he needed to hear it.

"Oute alofa ia oe." She said in Samoan, smiling at him.

Joe slowly looked up at her and grinned. Hearing her say those words in his native language was like Angels singing. He stood and wrapped his arms around her drawing her near. Placing his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes mapping every sensation to memory.

"Please say that again, Beautiful."

Jayme brushed her lips against his for a quick but sensual kiss, smiling against them as they parted.

"Oute alofa ia oe." She repeated the Samoan words.

"I love you, too." He beamed picking her up off her feet and spinning her around.

"Who taught you how to say that in Samoan?" He asked as he placed her back on the ground still holding her tight.

"Josh and Jon taught me the other night. I wanted to surprise with a few more things but I just couldn't wait any longer."

Joe picked her up once more only this time placing her gently in the bed as he hovered over her. She rubbed the side of his face softly with her hand.

"I love you, Joe. Please never doubt that." She smiled as smiled in return.

"I told you…" he kissed her neck.

"…I would show you…" he kissed her jawline.

"…what all I can…" he kissed her lips.

"…do to you." He smirked as he ripped her t-shirt in two exposing her breasts.

After the fun in the hotel room followed by some much needed rest, it was time for the group to head to the venue. Jayme has told Colby and the others that Matthew had wanted to talk and that she felt she needed to hear him out but at the same time she didn't want to be alone.

Colby thought it would be best if she went with Becky and Apryle because the guys may not take whatever he had to say lightly. Then again he knew that the feisty twins wouldn't stand for his crap either.

Jayme and the girls rounded the corner bumping into Leah and Matthew talking by some stage boxes.

"There you are." Matthew cleared his throat as a small smile played on his face.

"What do you want Matt?" Jayme asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I want to apologize for acting the way I did. I was in a dark place and I know that is not an excuse but I still shouldn't have treated you the way I did." He replied with a sincere look on his face.

"I forgive you. You shouldn't go around treating any woman that w…" she tried to finish before being interrupted.

"Well I don't forgive him." Becky huffed.

"And you better be glad it wasn't me because you wouldn't have been just holding your goods." Apryle retorted.

"I deserve all of that ladies and I apologize to y'all as well. Leah has stuck by me during this and has shown me that I was a complete asshole."

"Well I'm glad. Hopefully we all can move past that." Jayme smiled.

"I'm glad I didn't ruin everything with you. I heard that you and Joe are official." Matthew said grinning.

"We are and we are excited for what's to come. I better get going though. Thank you again for the apology, Matt." She nodded as she turned around an started to walk back towards the boys.

"How did that go?" Colby asked looking at his sister.

"He just apologized and that's it." Jayme said as she wrapped her arm around Joe.

They all laughed and continued down the hall to the locker room. Jayme watched as Joe, Kevin and Colby goofed off and Becky and Apryle gossiped about who knows what. Who would've thought a simple DNA test would shake her world the way it did. She went from feeling unwanted and unloved to having a group of people who were always going to be there for her.

"You good kiddo?" Colby asked as he stopped and draped his arm around her neck.

"I'm perfect. I love you, Uce." She chuckled grabbing his hand that was by her face.

"I love you too, kiddo." He laughed kissing the top of her head.


End file.
